Don't Look Back
by TsukiNova
Summary: LinkxGanondorf oneshot lemon. CONTAINS RAPE.  Ganondorf wants the only power that Link has left, and he insists to Link that if he doesn't hand it over, he won't like the consequences. But Vaati has other plans.


"Do you know why I have brought you here?"

_Silence._

"The sacred instrument...passed down from the Royal Family of Hyrule and to the princess Zelda, finally to you...the Ocarina of Time. This and the sword you wield. I want them in my hands, or there will be consequences."

A blonde, sapphire-eyed young man kneels in a dark, cold cell, forearms bound behind his back and naked from the waist up. He has fair, smooth skin, untouched in most places other than by time and the cruelly sharpened blade of many an evil being. A much older, dark-skinned man, fiery red hair and golden eyes, stands above him menacingly. What looked like a master over his slave was, in actuality, a master over a master. _I _was the unseen slave.

"You know, you could just just take them from him-" "Silence, Vaati." He growls. I shut my mouth. "I would, in fact, take them from him, but _this _way seems much more fun. Besides, what's more rewarding than having the Hero of Time himself willingly hand over the two of the most powerful artifacts in the history of the land that is soon to be _mine_?"

"I will not give them to you, no matter what." A strong voice answered in place of me. "Like I said, _whore_, you can choose what you like..." He suddenly got down to Link's level, whispering into his ear audibly enough so that I could hear, "...but there will be consequences." He grabbed the Hylian and forcibly turned him so that he was against and facing the stone wall, straddling him and trying to undo his pants. I couldn't watch.

Link struggled, the fierceness in him bursting forth in the form of adrenaline. "Get o-off of me!" He cried, squirming in the Gerudo's grasp. He was shaking now, and all three of us knew what was going to happen if he didn't surrender. "Come on, Link, you've had your virginty for eleven years now...or what seems like_ eighteen?_ I think it's about time you lose your pride..." An experienced mouth pressed against its polar opposite; the softer lips of the virgin boy trapped in an adult's figure like a bird in a cage. Link tried hard not to give up, but he was forced into the kiss, noticably violated even though only half his clothes were off. "_Nmm-no! NO! STOP!" _ He cried into the passionate, one-sided liplock. He was kissed even harder, and this time his pants were discarded while he was distracted. He was left in his underwear, which was torn off not a second later. Completely vulnerable, Link shouted and struggled even more, thrashing with vigor.

"_Hold still and it won't hurt as much..." _Link ignored the advice as his legs were roughly pushed apart and he was backed into the corner of the two walls, his hair being grasped by a strong hand.

"_Hold still and it won't hurt as much..."_

I looked away, trying not to watch, trying not to listen as he emitted a blood-curdling scream of absolute, pure pain. I peeked through my fingers and saw a split-second image of my creator, pinning the poor young man against the floor, on top of him as Link kept on screaming. I tried to hold back my wincing, the tightening of my gut as I felt his pain. There was a small amount blood trickling down the back of his thighs, which, contrary to what one might think, were tightly clenched about the man's waist. "So..._hot_..._and tight..." _ Ganondorf breathed, bringing his lips down to Link's neck and kissing him there. I covered my eyes again as the Hylian whined in pain. "Tell me you love me..." The Gerudo gritted, yanking the blonde's head back and scraping his teeth lightly down Link's neck. The younger man couldn't hold back his cries and shouts of agony and sick, twisted bliss. His breath was shallow, his eyes rolling back slightly. "N-no..." He breathed. Ganondorf repeated his question with more force, thrusting roughly and jaggedly into his victim, and I could tell he had hit something inside him. Link moaned. "I l-love y-you.." He reluctantly panted.

"Tell me to fuck you harder..."

Link didn't answer until he was forced to with a deep, hard, pounding thrust into his prostate. "F-fuck me h-harder!" He cried, immediately humiliated afterwards, not knowing that the same feeling would stick with him until he got over the post-traumatic stress that would follow this event. "As you wish, _hero." _Ganondorf pistoned his large hips into the petite ones below him, a loud whimper echoing through the stone walls. "P-please..." Link whispered. "N-no m-more...no m-more...g-godd-esses..._please_..._" _He let out a soft "uhnn..." as the older man reached down and vigorously stroked his member, succumbing to the hot spike of pleasure that topped the previously large amount of pain. I swore I saw him glance at me, his blue eyes wide with fear and giving me a look that was begging for me to help him. I tried to show him that I was against what he was going through, but the message remained misunderstood.

He looked a mess. Blonde hair matted to his forehead, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his fair skin in the dim light of the tiny cell, which also illuminated his tear-stained face. He looked as though he might faint any second. There was a small pool of dark, crimson blood beneath him, accumulating from where the King of Evil was tearing him open. Underneath the dark man, he twisted involuntarily, something in his expression telling that he would come soon. _Very _soon. His body shuddered into an arch, and his hands balled into tight fists behind his back as he let out a sob-like scream, forcing him into an orgasm that lasted about ten seconds and consisted of him panting and gasping for air between choked cries.

_But he didn't come._

"Something missing?" Ganondorf smirked, still pounding into him. Link's eyes shut tightly.

_Oh no._

_This could take a while._

The dark-skinned man had a large hand wrapped tightly around the Hylian's shaft, keeping him from release and prolonging his torture. "I'm going to make you...beg for it..." "_N-No...p-please..." _"Please what?" Link pushed and struggled, kicking and trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Please _what, _Link?" The younger man could only whine, the pressure too much for him. The Hylian birthed a cry to the goddesses above, squirming uncomfortably. "V-Vaati..." Ganondorf called to me, glancing over as he continued to pound into the blonde as if I should consider it an everyday event. "Hand me that knife sitting on the table." I noticed the small birch table next to the cell door, and said knife lying on its surface. I froze, my breath caught. I forced myself to swallow, feeling my crimson eyes glowing with determination, and I said in the most powerful voice I could muster, "No.". "Excuse me?" My creator growled. "I said 'hand me the knife', Vaati. _Now._" "I won't do it. Let him go and take me instead."

_What was I saying?_

"That would be pointless. Give me the goddess-damned knife before I kill him with my bare hands." He punctuated that statement with a growl, glancing back at Link, who was still emitting pitiful noises as he was mercilessly pounded into. I felt myself trembling a little as my heart thumped against my chest, my hand reaching over onto the table and retreiving the knife. "Good boy." He sneered, smirking. My eyes locked with his. I wasn't smiling. I was completely solemn. My footsteps echoes in the room as I dramatized the slow, tedious steps toward where he was hunched over the younger swordsman. As I walked, I heard Link cry out and orgasm again as Ganondorf released the clutch on his member out of confusion. I glanced knowingly at his teary face.

I stabbed him.

I stabbed my creator. I punctured the dark, weathered skin of his neck with the knife, over and over and over again, his deep red blood splattering slightly onto my hands as I commited the act. His hips stopped moving, and I heard him choke on his own blood before staggering to his feet and dropping back to the floor, deceased.

My eyes then narrowed to the naked figure on the floor in the corner of the room, curled up and hugging his knees to his chest for support and because it was the only thing that could comfort him. I approached him slowly and knelt down next to him, propping him up slightly. His brilliant cerulean eyes were closed. I gently pressed two fingers to his neck to make sure he was only passed out, and he was, so I lifted him up and carried him back into the castle to the room where I slept.

I sat him on the bed, retrieving a wet cloth from the bathroom and raising his legs to clean the blood that stained them. I felt awkward, touching him in such a way, but I reminded myself that it was to help him. Once all the blood was mostly gone, I peeled back the lush comforters on my bed and adjusted him to how I knew he liked to sleep; on his side. His head of blonde hair rested on one of the plush pillows, his long, pointed ears adorably drooping in his unwilling sleep.

His eyes were gently closed, evidence of his tears still lingering on his cheeks. I reached over and blotted the saltwater droplets with my thumb over his cheekbone, frowning at his peaceful face. He may have looked peaceful, but I could tell that when he woke up, he would be heartbroken. He would need lots of comfort, despite how strong he was. I reached out my hand and stroked his cheek, watching his chest rise and fall as he continued what would be hopefully a long respite.

"Sleep well." I cooed.


End file.
